stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkansas House of Representatives
The Arkansas House of Representatives is the lower house of the Arkansas General Assembly, the state legislature of the US state of Arkansas. The House is composed of 100 members elected from an equal amount of constituencies across the state. Each district has an average population of 26,734 according to the 2000 federal census. Members are elected to two-year terms and, since the 1993 Amendment 73 to the Arkansas Constitution, limited to three terms. The Arkansas House of Representatives meets regularly every two years at the State Capitol in Little Rock. Leadership of the House The Speaker of the House presides over the body and is elected by the membership every two years. His or her duties include the supervision and directing the daily order of business, recognizing members to speak, preserving order in the House, deciding all questions of order and germaneness, certifying all measures passed, assigning committee leadership, and naming members to select committees. In the Speaker's absence, the Speaker Pro Tempore presides. Leadership information Floor Leaders Current composition Current membership Committees The House has 10 Standing Committees: CLASS A *Education *Judiciary *Public Health, Welfare & Labor *Public Transportation *Revenue and Taxation CLASS B *Aging, Children & Youth, Legislative & Military Affairs *Agriculture, Forestry & Economic Development *City, County and Local Affairs *Insurance and Commerce *State Agencies and Governmental Affairs HOUSE SELECT COMMITTEES *Rules *House Management JOINT COMMITTEES *Budget *Energy *Performance Review *Public Retirement and Social Security Programs *Advanced Communication and Information Technology Each Representative serves on two Standing Committees, and each committee has 20 members. Standing Committee chairmen and vice-chairmen are selected from respective committee rosters by the Speaker. Two Select Committees operate exclusively within the House. Members of the committees are appointed by the Speaker. The House Select Committees are the House Committee on Rules and the House Management Committee. The Committee on Rules considers all proposed action touching the House rules, the joint rules and the order of business. The Committee also considers all legislation dealing with alcohol, cigarettes, tobacco, tobacco products, coin operated amusement devices, vending machines, lobbying, code of ethics, pari-mutuel betting and similar legislation. The House Management Committee works with the Speaker of the House to direct and oversee operations of the House of Representatives. Its duties include the hiring and supervision of the House Staff, the development of personnel policies and procedures, and the monitoring of facility usage and maintenance. Representatives also serve on five committees that operate jointly with the Senate. They are Joint Budget, Joint Retirement and Social Security Programs, Joint Energy, Joint Performance Review and Joint Committee on Advanced, Communications and Information Technology House members of the Joint Budget Committee are chosen by their peers from respective caucus districts. House members on other Joint Committees are appointed to their positions by the Speaker. History John Wilson, the speaker of the Arkansas House of Representatives, stabbed Representative J. J. Anthony to death during a legislative debate on the floor of the chamber in 1837. Wilson was later acquitted. The Old State House is said to be haunted to this day.Blacksmith Black Made Deadly Knife for Bowie » The Arkansas News See also *Arkansas General Assembly *Arkansas Senate *Arkansas State Capitol *American Legislative Exchange Council members References External links *Arkansas House of Representatives website *Arkansas House Districts *Old State House Museum of Arkansas History * State House of Arkansas at Project Vote Smart * House of Representatives Category:State lower houses in the United States Category:Arkansas General Assembly de:Repräsentantenhaus von Arkansas fr:Chambre des représentants de l'Arkansas pl:Izba Reprezentantów Arkansas